


ghost stories

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Blackberry is a lesbian jsyk, I shat this out in three hours enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: ghosts are scary to little kids.even scarier when there's one following you.





	ghost stories

Nights were scary.

 

The feeling of loneliness plaguing the air, the possible thought of spirits roaming throughout the gigantic mansion seemed to make the child sob even more. A stuffed rabbit stuck in her shaking fingers as large crocodile tears made their way down the little girl’s cheeks. “Hello?” Onion called, her voice carrying a sob throughout the empty house.

 

Footsteps seemed to follow her as she turned around, her frail body shivering underneath an old, tattered nightgown. “W-who’s there?” the child stammered, holding her rabbit to her chest in fear, the sounds of phantoms whispering and giggling filled the air as she looked towards a grandfather clock.

 

As if it was magic, the clock seemed to be ticking in reverse, hours ago it was midnight,  but suddenly it was eleven in the evening. “Hey, hey!” called a voice, old and scratchy-sounding as if its owner had spent years underground. “Is anyone down here? I heard cryin-” the voice stopped as it saw the little girl, and got down on one knee.

 

“Heya, you alright?” the person asked, he was tall and wore a big beige hat and had on some clothing an adventurer would wear, he also had a smiling backpack on his side, and what looked like jewelry in his hands. “I thought something was the matter.” he chuckled, holding a hand out towards Onion with a smile. “Name’s Adventurer.”

 

Looking at her hand through glassy eyes, Onion took two of his gloved fingers in her small hand, squeezing them a bit before looking behind him. Two small, violet ghosts were a few feet away. In a panic she threw herself into his arms, sobbing. “T-They won’t g-go away!” she attempted to explain, her ribcage violently shaking.

 

Adventurer was no good with kids, in all honesty, he couldn't take very good care of himself. He shrugged with his free arm and pat her back, shushing her gently. “It’s okay, alright?” he insisted, unsure of what’s going on entirely as he stared at the clock. For some reason it was stuck on a few minutes before midnight.

 

“Do you s-see them too?” Onion asked, pointing at the air with her stuffed rabbit. Adventurer turned around, only to see nothing in the room except for a few empty chairs, a table with an abandoned glass of wine and a few old books that were left on the floor.

 

Raising an eyebrow, Adventurer walked to the empty table and placed Onion gently in a chair, placing her toy on her lap. “See what, kiddo?” he asked, squatting awkwardly in a chair that made both of them feel more distant. Backpacky sat herself down next to the adventurer, her body sagging forward.

 

Nibbling on her nails, Onion’s tears continued to fall down her cheeks. “T-The phantoms..” she explained. “E-Every night they c-come here and they ch-chase me around u-until morning..” the child moaned, two fingers still resting against her cheek that made her wobbly speech sound slurred.

 

“Oh.” Adventurer stated, his face turning pale. “That explains the clocks. Alright, alright. Come on.” he insisted, patting her shoulder nervously. “You can stay with me, alright?” the older insisted, offering her his hand.

 

From behind them, a loud, ghastly scream seemed to ripple across the walls, making the child wail. Backpacky ran forward towards the sound, leaving the two alone in the abandoned living area of the house. 

 

The clock chimed, making both of them jump. Adventurer took the child in his arms, wiping the few tears from her eyes. “It’s going to be fine, alright?” he insisted, moving a tear from her cheek with his thumb. “It’s only..” the teenager paused to check the clock, it was moving backwards as the sun began to rise.

 

“It’s only dawn. They should stop, okay?” he insisted, whistling through his teeth as he pointed towards a window before putting Onion at his feet. With a loud chime, he was right.

  
Fog sifted through the air as a maid stepped forward, three small spirits following her. They didn't look like cookies, but like dust with two bright orbs for eyes. “Good evening.” the maid said in monotone, holding a candle out. The little girl and Adventurer froze before she disappeared with a poof.

 

"Maybe we should leave." Adventurer insisted.  


"Yeah." Onion agreed.

 

Off they went.


End file.
